


Silence

by GigglingWitch



Series: Poetry of the Heart [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigglingWitch/pseuds/GigglingWitch
Summary: What is Silence? It's something different to everyone, this? This is what silence is to me.





	Silence

Silence to me

Is talking to my father Lee

What comes from my tormented past

That I thought would last

Silence surrounds me

Like nothing before

That left nothing to explore

Nothing new

Leaving me blue

My voice is silenced

Though my past can’t be silenced

The pain of loss

The fear of being los’

Is nothing new

But always there to be true

Leaving emptiness

Overpowering

Unrelenting

Keeps me in its clasp

More than a sting of a wasp

I’m surrounded by silence

Fighting against compliance

Looking for a way out

Wondering what it is all about

Surrounded by the silence of death

Little by little it comes with each breath

What is silence to me?


End file.
